Will it last?
by RJ-PJ Fan
Summary: This is the way season three should have gone starting from the end of 'They shoot gilmore's don't they' .. my first fanfic.. R&R pleaseeon hold.


**Recap: **This takes place at the end of 'they shoot Gilmore's, don't they?' Lorelai and Luke have been together since after Rachel left. Christopher never came back in 'teach me tonight'.

**A/N:** Hey this is my first fan fiction so... Don't be too rough but I can take it I guess well here it goes... Oh yeah this is RORY AND JESS of course!

"JESS: Dean's a jerk. Yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody . . . the guy's a total jerk.

RORY: No, he's not. He's right. Everything he said. All those things about you and me, all those things about me lying to him, and messing with his head. He was right. Well, wasn't he? Fine, he was right about me, then. Now go away.

JESS: (PAUSE) He was right . . . about all of it.

RORY: So, what now?

JESS: You're definitely broken up with Dean?

RORY: Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean.

JESS: Okay. I have to go take care of something then."

Rory couldn't get that moment out of her head. Dean had just broken up with her she was so hurt… at least she thought she was. Then he came up behind her and started talking and she felt that chill she gets whenever she talked to him or looked at him, everything felt right, perfect, she wanted to be with Jess. She didn't expect it to be the same night she broke up with Dean but she was happy it happened; she has been waiting for this for a long time. She couldn't see it through the anger she had towards him when she returned from Washington to find him with that blonde, Marilyn Munroe wanna' be. Then another thought came to her head, she was going to have to tell her mother about her and Jess. But how was she going to tell her that she practically immediately got together with Jess right after Dean, the perfect boyfriend, broke up with her. And she knew Lorelai wouldn't approve of Jess because after all it's Jess, bad boy never going to settle just going to be a 'hoodlum' for the rest of his life. Well, Rory always saw the real Jess behind all that sarcasm and the bad boy exterior; she knew he was a good guy.

She decided it was time to tell Lorelai, so she got up from her bed and went upstairs to see if she was awake. She didn't think she would after all they have been up for 24 hours, but sure enough she was. Rory walked into her mom's room and sat at the end of her bed where her feet were. Lorelai looked at her confused. Rory spoke…

"Mom." _Oh, crap this is it I have to tell her._

"What's up Ror? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Well…um…mom I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to be mad."

"I won't sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai could tell something was wrong.

"Well…you see when Dean and I broke up; I went to the bridge to think, like I always do when I'm upset and well, Jess…well… I guess he knew I would be there because that's like our spot…and we well talked and uh …we're together now."

"Oh." Lorelai said disappointed

"Mom, please don't freak…"

"I'll try …I guess I did in the back of mind expect this to happen."

"Well, I haven't really been _in_ love with Dean for awhile… which I assume you probably realized and I just tried to pretend I was 'cause he was the perfect boyfriend I felt I was going to let everyone down if I broke up with him."

"Oh, hunny you shouldn't worry about what other people expect of you…and um well … do you think your _in _love with (takes a deep breath) …with Jess?"

"Well, I might be but we just got together."

"Right of course, well, you should go to bed."

"Yeah. Good night mom." She kisses her mom goodnight and leaves the room to go back to her room and sleep.

She wakes up the next morning of the sound of Lorelai's voice telling her to get up that she slept through her alarm.

"Go away, mom I want to sleep."

"Honey you have school!"

"Too bad…well, if it's ok can I stay home, I'm really tired."

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter!" Lorelai said with a smirk on her face.

"Mom, please I feel 'jetlagged' just let me sleep…plleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!"

"Ok, sweetie but mommy's going to work." It was no use talking Rory out of staying home she was already fast asleep again. Lorelai then remembered the events of the night before, she was happy that Rory was happy, but shuddered at the thought of her dating Jess. _Well, whatever I need to get to work._ She lightly kissed Rory so she didn't wake her and was off to work but of course stopping at Luke's first.

Luke's –

"LUKEY!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh you know you love it!" Lorelai said smiling leaning in to kiss him.

After the kiss, "NO I don't. Hey where's Rory?"

"Oh, she wanted to stay home today." Lorelai told Luke as if it always happened.

"Oh, so Rory is staying home because …!"

"She's tired; she has been up 24 hours."

"Well, so have you, why aren't you so tired?"

Lorelai thought about this for a minute, then replied. "Actually I don't know, but hey who cares! COFFEE!"

Luke poured Lorelai's coffee and then turned to Jess. "Why don't you go takes some order!"

"Sorry I got to go to school, bye." He ran out the door, at first he had every intention of going to school but then he decided to wait until he was sure Luke or Lorelai weren't watching him he went around the school to plum and took the long way to the Gilmore's house.

Gilmore House –

Jess knocked on the door but didn't expect Rory to answer, so he just decided to walk in. When he walked in everything seemed quiet and still, he had never seen their house like this before. Every time he was over here there was something going on and there was commotion and the place was a mess. But, today everything seemed peaceful and relaxing. He quickly brought himself out of his thoughts when he got to Rory's room and saw her asleep on her bed. He didn't want to wake her so he just went over to the chair at the end of her bed and sat down.

Gilmore House (an hour later) –

Jess looked up form the copy of 'A Farewell to Arms' that he had brought with him and was now reading, when he noticed that Rory was looking at him. "Good morning sunshine!" Jess said with a smirk on his face.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Rory asked sleepily.

"I came to see you, your mom had said you were staying home form school today 'cause you were tired from the dance marathon. So, I figured I would come and see you and wait for you to wake up."

"But aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Hey everyone is entitled to a 'mental health day' every now and then." Jess said half serious, half sarcastic.

"ok… so, does Lorelai or Luke no you're here?"

"Nope, they think I'm at school."

"Ok, well I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed and then we can do something if you want… but I don't know how will make it around town without everyone finding out you aren't in school."

"What about you?"

"My mom knows I'm not in school, therefore it doesn't matter how much trouble I get in."

"You have a point there." Jess said smirking.

Rory got up and Jess followed suit. They stood there staring into each others eyes for a minute. Then Jess moved closer inches from her face deciding it was better to let her go the rest of the way if you wanted to. Sure enough she did and they were brought into a deep, passionate kiss. Both Rory and Jess felt like there were fireworks going off, this felt so… so right, they both thought the same thing.

**A/N 2: **I'm not too sure about this but after all like I said it's my first one. So if you guys think I should redo this chapter I will but give me some ideas. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
